


Kinktober... Kinda?

by Mellasaphian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: I am going to try the "kinktober" challenge... Without the kinks... Kinda? NSFW prompt list from tabine on DA.





	1. Cops & Convicts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Imagine your OTP trying to roleplay in the bedroom, but Person A keeps pointing out plot holes in the scenario that Person B suggested. 
> 
> Pair: BlueBBQ (Unserswap Sans & Swapfell Papyrus)

"how about nurse and patient little lord?" Slim suggested as he lounged on the floor in front of the racecar bed, staring up at the small skeleton decked in blue and grey who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
     "THOUGH THAT IS A GREAT IDEA SLIM, THERE IS THE PROBLEM THAT WE ARE MADE OF BONES AND ONLY OF BONES. WE CANNOT SUFFER FROM MANY AILEMENTS ASIDES FROM MAGIC BASED ONES OR BROKEN BONES! WE AS A SPECIES ARE JUST THAT GREAT, THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MWEHEHEHE!" The other skeleton declared while small yellow stars appeared around his smiling skull, making the adorable skeleton even cuter in the eye sockets of the alternate.  
"teacher and student? student has to seduce the teacher to get their grades up?" Slim tossed again, he was sticking to very vanilla territory with the more innocent version of his lord. It was hard to imagine this sugar skull wanting to role-play a torturing form of sex dungeon. Seducing information from an unwilling turned willing prisoner. One could only go so long of intense pleasure before breaking and begging. Whether for more or for it to stop gets lost.  
     "THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! I AM MUCH TOO MAGNIFICENT TO ALLOW GRADES TO BE ANY LESS THAN EXCELLENT! AS A TEACHER I COULD NOT BE SEDUCED BY A MEER STUDENT. SEX HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH INFORMATION IN SCHOOL!" Why must the little lord be so rational and logical?  
"business man gets seduced by his sexy secretary?"  
     "HOW UNETHICAL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THAT WOULD BE FOR THE WORKPLACE? AND WHAT IF THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT? THE BOSS COULD FIRE THE SECRETARY, AND THE SECRETARY COULD BLACKMAIL THE BUSINESS MAN!"  
"do you have any suggestions little lord?" Slim hummed as Blue put on a thoughtful face, eye sockets narrowed and teeth grinding softly in the quiet of the room.  
     "I GOT IT!" Blue yelled as he jumped off the edge of the bed and strikes a dramatic pose, causing the tall skeleton to smile softly.  
"a'ight? Care to tell me the plan little lord?"  
Blue laughed as he smiled brightly. "NO NEED SLIM! JUST STAND UP AND FACE THE FRONT OF THE RACECAR MWHEHEHEHE!!"  
Slim tried not to laugh as he unfolded himself and stood, looking over at Blue before turning towards the bed. He tilted his head at the sound of rattling behind him before his soul turned blue and his sternum was pressed to the hood of the car without warning, hands quickly pulled behind his back with a harsh yank and the very familiar sound of metal handcuffs clinking closed. "wha-"  
     "MWEHEHEHE THE SENSATIONAL OFFICER SANS HAS CAUGHT THE CORRUPT THIEF SLIM BEFORE HE COULD STEAL ANY MORE!"  
Slim flushed and wiggled a bit in his position, only for his blue soul to not allow any movement, aside from his knees sinking to the carpeted floor as his mind caught up. So convict and cop. This should be interesting. "what did I steal again?"  
     It was silent for a few beats, as a small body pressed against Slim's back, he was tugged into an upright position by the back of his hoodie, and his sight landed on mischievous blue eyesight's, on such a familiar yet strange face.  
"MY HEART. BUT I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED. FOR SINCE YOU HAVE STOLEN SOMETHING FROM ME, I TOO REQUIRE YOU TO REPAY WITH SOMETHING OF YOUR OWN!"  
No further warning was given as a small, wide, blue tongue quickly slipped past Slims parted teeth and stole breath he wasn’t aware he had nor needed. His own slimy orange tongue quickly formed and circled around the smaller one in a wet dance. Slim shuddered as a small hand moved from his back, over his shoulder, across his chest and down his sternum, phalanges digging into the dips and rivets between bones. No touch was felt for the span of a few seconds once the hand left his ribcage, until the lightest of scratches were felt on his iliac arch, causing a shaking moan to slip lewdly from between his teeth.  
     Blue continued the assault of the taller, harder skeletons mouth, purring in delight at the slight sting of the others golden fang scraping across his magic, hastening his hands travel. He hated the others belt. Why the sexiest skeletons wore belts was beyond Blue's current comprehension as he practically ripped Slims pants from his pelvis, causing said skeleton to let out a delicious squeal as cold air hit heated bones. Blue swiftly pulled his tongue from between the others jaws and dropped his head into the crook of Slims neck, catching his cervical vertebrae between his teeth and biting down while roughly grasping the front of Slims pelvis.  
One of these days, Slim would ask where Blue learned this stuff, but today was not the day and now was most definitely not the time. Not as sweet pain raced down his spine to the agitated magic around his pelvis, churning and glowing brightly, not yet knowing what form to take. Blue shifted his hand away from Slims pelvis and grasped his hip again, while the other hand, which had been dormant, saw fit to shove the remainder of Slims pants to the distal ends of his femurs before coming back up and grazing over his coccyx.  
     With a loud crack Slims magic formed almost painfully fast. A bobbing orange erection before him and round soft cheeks behind him. Blue giggled and lightly thrust against the supple backside. "I TAKE IT YOU WISH TO REPAY ME FOR STEALING MY HEART. I WILL OF COURSE MOST KINDLY ACCEPT." Some shifting, the sound of material hitting the floor, then an orb of heat, rolling across his cheeks and teasing along the pseudo skin.  
A mantra of 'please' fell from Slims teeth as his spine arched and his cock leaked freely, the anticipation almost too much as the smaller skeleton teased by moving the head of his cock along the curves of his ass before slipping between the cheeks with a giggly moan. A few small thrusts and the head popped into Slims opening, causing both skeletons to whimper in pleasure. Blue continued the short shallow thrusts while the hand on Slims hip slipped down and took the orange cock in hand, lubricated by the pre that had leaked before he set up a brutal pace.  
     Slim was sobbing with pleasure in no time at all as Blue slowly worked his cock to completion while continuing to thrust. Slim came twice in quick succession before Blue wailed his own completion and sagged onto the taller one.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY BED?!" Came the loud indignant cry from the previously innocent Papyrus, who's racecar bed now bore steaks of translucent orange and blue across the red hood.


	2. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A wakes up before Person B to get ready for the day. B eventually rouses but pretends to be asleep as they watch A dress. As A grooms and prepares, B feels their heart warm for A’s beauty and presence in their life. Bonus if B draws A back into the bed to cuddle and make love
> 
> Person a: SwapFell Sans  
> Person b: Underswap Papyrus
> 
> Ship: RottenHoney? BlackHoney? I like the sound of BlackHoney

Sunlight spilled through the blinds and across the carpeted floor of the room, disturbing the sleep of one of the two occupants who were curled beneath black sheets, blue eye lights glared at the crack in the curtains as if they had personally offended him. After looking at the clock Rotten, as he had been dubbed, gave a soft sigh and looked down at the skeleton sleeping soundly beside him with a soft smile. Rotten slowly escaped the bed and shut the alarm off before it woke his sleeping companion.  
     Orange hazy eye lights flickered on after the disturbance of his companion leaving the bed and watched as the alarm clock was turned off before it could blare through the room. Rotten stretched his small arms high above his skull and a chorus of 'pops' followed along with a purr of content. Honey shifted into a position to better watch Rotten as he got ready for the day. A blissful smile crept across Honey's teeth as he pulled a cig from his stash and lit it up quietly.  
     Rotten pulled his armor from the closet once his under-armor was in place. Humming a song that wasn’t really meant to be hummed as leather was pulled on, straps put into place, buckles belted and straps put in order. The smell of smoke alerted the smaller skeleton to his companions state of awake and turned to give him an annoyed stare. Honey was slouched against the wall, skull propped in one hand and the other holding a lit cigarette between his teeth. "What have I told you about smoking in our room?" Rotten grumbled as he fixed his boots into place.  
     Honey gave a half shrug and a wink. "ya know ya like me like this sour patch." He chuckled and gave the other a lazy smile as he stood and crossed his arms, fixing Honey with an unamused glare. Honey patted the space next to him before running his phalanges along the blanket. "come back ta bed babe, I'll make it worth your while." He teased lightly  
     Rotten rolled his eye lights at Honey's appreciative stare and desire to draw him back into the warmth of their bed before shaking his head and going into the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth.  
     Honey watched his Sour Patch as he delicately administered the exact correct amount of toothpaste onto his toothbrush, and ran it under the water carefully, lest the toothpaste fall from the bristles and into the sink, causing the smaller skeleton to have to repeat the process. His soul hummed loudly and glowed brightly from between the slots of his ribs at the completely mundane thing Rotten was doing that just sparked something within Honey. His soul warming even more and eye lights flickering into hazy orange hearts.  
     Once his teeth were sparkling white and rinsed perfectly, Rotten reentered their bedroom to find the exquisite sight of his Honey with a lovesick expression as he shifted from his current position to sit on the edge of the bed, holding his arms out and soul calling Rotten into his lap and his arms, his armored chest flush with Honey's bare ribcage as their foreheads rubbed against each other lovingly.  
"are ya sure there isn't a way ta convince ya to stay with me?" Honey asked hoarsely as his hands traveled up Rotten's spine, across his shoulders, down the sides of his ribs and over his hips to lightly grasp his femurs and pull rotten more solidly into his lap, causing a hiss of pleasure to escape his teeth.  
"I have to go to work." Rotten whispered, even as his arms wrapped around Honey's neck and held him close, hissing as his lover pulled him further into his lap. "You fucking cocktease." Rotten gasped as Honey once again grabbed his hips and thrust against his clothed pelvis. Honey's deep chuckle caused a shiver to race up Rotten's spine as he grasped Honey's shoulders tighter.  
     "I'm the cocktease?" Honey purred as he brushed his teeth along Rotten's jaw and down his neck before playfully nipping at Rotten's cervical vertebrae, continuing with the slow thrusts against him. "says the one who prefers my cock to having one." Honey clenched his jaw against Rotten's neck, drawing a quaking moan and scraping phalanges against his spine.  
     Rotten groaned and pressed into Honey's every touch, phalanges slipping between slots in the back of his ribcage as he shifted to open his femurs wider and set his pelvis more into Honey's, blue eye lights hazy with pleasure. "fuck, Honey." he murmured as large hands moved from his hips to the front of his leather pants, slowly undoing the belt and pants while peppering Rotten's neck with scrapes from his teeth and harsh bites along his neck and shoulder.  
     Honey concentrated on working those fucking leather pants off enough to reach the prize waiting inside while also slowly dismantling the famous cool his lover was known for. Honey had barely done anything super sexual and yet Rotten was ready to fall apart in his arms, something that both thrilled Honey, and also scared him at times. Finally that clingy leather was off Rotten's pelvis enough to access the wetness within. Fingers traveled first, knuckled slipping past the outer lips to run along the slit, collecting fluid before pressing into the little nub near the top and causing the femurs around him to spasm and clamp around his hips. "there we are."  
     "Honey, honey please." Rotten whined at the slow and patient trek Honey's knuckles took, already throbbing deep within and panting for more. Phalanges clenched and toes curled as his clit was circled once again before Honey's fingers unfurled and were quickly sucked up inside Rotten's eager cunt. Rotten shivered and curled against Honey as his probing fingers slowly worked around inside of him, looking for a very specific spot.  
His lovers wail of pleasure alerted him that he found what he was looking for and a smug grin took his skull as he rubbed over the spot like he would to work a knot out of a more physical beings muscle. Rotten's femurs periodically pressed tighter against his hips as hands grappled uselessly against his back. Only Rotten's frantic pleading caused him to pull his phalanges from the warmth and fluttering walls, his lover releasing a cry of anguish. Honey was quick to shove the band of his sleep pants down just enough for his cock to bob freely, smacking against the outside of Rotten's magic and causing the smaller skeleton to begin begging anew.  
     Rotten's vision was blurred with pleasure as he shifted at the urging of Honey's hands, following as he was guided up on quaking legs before he felt a familiar heat at his entrance, sighing as Honey urged him back down, impaling on the length that constantly made his knees weak. A thick line of drool escaped Rotten's teeth once he was fully seated on Honey, bleary blue eye lights sought out orange as his hands came up and cupped Honey's jaw, their foreheads clinking together as their eye lights bore into each other, heated breaths mixing together before Honey brought their teeth together in a hungry kiss, hips lost to the beat of their love.  
     Honey would never get tired of the soul numbing flavour of Rotten's kiss, holding his skull as they swallowed each others moans and pleas. His teeth soon returned to Rotten's neck as he felt fluttering around his cock, clenching his teeth on the center vertebrae as his cock was caught in the strangle hold of Rotten's cunt, unobstructed Rotten's scream of ecstasy overtook the entirety of Honey's world, only cut off by the groan signaling his own release.  
     Rotten panted in Honey's hold for what seemed like hours as he slowly came down from his pleasure induced high. He nuzzled the lazy skeleton beneath him lovingly, before he caught the time out of his periphreal. "OH SHIT I'M FUCKING LATE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best smut I've written. Fluffy smut. I've also never come across this pairing but it was randomized and I think it worked. I had the biggest nosebleed while writing this.
> 
> October 3rd prompt: Imagine the pair waking up after sleeping in bed together, A slowly kissing down B’s face and body in greeting.
> 
> Let me know who you want to see with this prompt! Or don't comment and my friends will pick by using numbers and only I know which skeleton is what number.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	3. Early Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP waking up after sleeping in bed together, A slowly kissing down B’s face and body in greeting.
> 
> Underfell Sans and Undertale Papyrus
> 
> I am sorry it was a long day and I was very tired.

Red was awoken to soft presses against his cranium and blinked sleepily up at the other as they gave a dazzling smile. "GOOD MORNING RED."  
Papyrus giggled at his sleepy lover and went back to covering the others skull in skeleton kisses, bringing a red flush to his bones. A sleepy call of his name made Papyrus laugh again as he nuzzled Red's skull and kissed over Red's sharp teeth reverently.  
"waa's the occasion precious?" Red grumbled as he reached up to place a hand on the back of Papyrus' head and stroking it absently.  
"WHY MUST THERE BE AN OCCASION? I AWOKE AND REMEMBERED THAT THERE IS NO PLANS FOR TODAY, AND THAT MY ONLY WISH WAS TO SPOIL THE SKELETON IN MY BED!" Papyrus purred as his kisses trailed down across Red's jaw and onto his neck, pulling out whimpers.  
Red arched and pressed into Papyrus' attention as the kisses traveled up down and around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know which pairing should be used for tomorrows prompt
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	4. Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is known in most aspects of life to be very self-controlled, which is why nobody would guess that, in the bedroom, A would love nothing more than the chance to play and be pushed and lose that precious control. Nobody except for easygoing Person B, anyway, who as it turns out is a surprisingly enthusiastic dom.

From the first sentence uttered in the morning, to the last thing said before the bedroom door was closed, most, if not all, were commands. Edge was always having to order someone to do one thing or another. He swore that his Undyne was testing his resolve, especially being in charge of so many fucking idiots. Its like all of them share a single brain cell and cant do anything unless directed to do so..  
However, once the bedroom door closed in the evening, his armor, his status, his façade, they all meant nothing in the face of a very smug little prick. Said prick had already fixed his gaze upon edge with a satisfied air that turned to slight concern. "someone's tense today."  
"YOU AND TRY TO DEAL WITH ALL THOSE FUCKING BRAINDEAD ASSHOLES ALL DAY HAVING TO TELL THEM HOW TO DO EVERY LITTLE SIMPLE THING." Edge snarled as he began stripping himself of his armor while his companion watched from the bed.  
"so a suspension and 'don’t think just feel' kinda night?" Sans asked as he shifted out of the bed and towards the closet to gather supplies. Smile stretching wider at the grumbled comment from the taller one as he laid the stuff on the desk before gathering the rope. "alright, you know how it is, everything off, then sit on the bed." Sans commanded softly as he checked over the rope for any fraying as shifting sounded behind him.  
Edge suppressed a shiver as he sat on the bed, entire skeleton bare and dusted a light red as he watched the back of the blue hoodie clad skeleton. Nearly the laziest of all the skeletons, but very aware and diligent in certain things, this being one. After a few minutes, Sans turned and regarded Edge before nodding and stepping forward with a familiar black strip of cloth. The blindfold was secured before Sans nuzzled Edge and then disappeared from Edge's touch proximity.  
Sans was slow in his appreciative gaze over Edge before grasping his length of rope, quickly going into another mindset before slowly twisting and wrapping, slowly covering the expanse of bones. Sans had to keep himself from drooling once he was done, Edge wrapped in black rope with bits of white bones peaking out. With a quick flick from his wrist and a light 'ping' and Edge's soul turned blue. Sans hooked the ropes over the hooks drive into the ceiling over the bed and suspended Edge.  
The feeling of weightlessness settled over Edge like a warm blanket and caused the tough skeleton to relax within a few minutes. Until of course, he felt the feather. And that was how it began. First the feather, then his fingers. It took no time at all to turn into a gasping moaning mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will survive... possibly
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	5. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP under the covers, giggling and kissing in between their short conversations.

Honey cracked an eye socket open as light from the hallway spilled in following the entrance of the tall hardened skeleton decked in black and red armor. With a 'click' the light was gone and Edge dropped his shoulders with a small sigh before beginning the long task of disarming himself.  
"Scoot over lazy ass" Edge grumbled as he climbed into the narrow space between Honey and the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin and snuggling close to Honey's bare ribcage.  
"long day huh babe?" Honey mumbled as he absently stroked along Edge's skull and tucked the other skeleton under his chin. Large hands rubbed along the others spine soothingly while laying small kisses on his cranium.  
"The guard here is useless. In my world if someone was incompetent we disposed of them." Edge grumbled.  
"what? don’t like our ways?" Honey teased. "and here I thought you liked our way, should I go get lessons from Rotten or Ravioli?" He laughed as Edge snarled and held him tighter while grumbling incoherently.  
"If you turn into a pitiful mutt like the other one I will kill you." It was difficult to keep the smile from his voice.  
"what? You wouldn’t get off on me calling you lord and salivating over the very thought of your touch?" Honey giggled and pulled Edge's skull back to give a quick skeleton kiss.  
"What? Oh please. You wouldn’t call me lord. You'd call me master. But what should I call you? Pet? Slave?" Edge kisses back, laughing and speaking between kisses as he pressed closer.  
"pet? slave? ha! in your dreams!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going. Let me know if theres a pairing you want to see.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


	6. Stary night

"hurry up theres supposed to be a meteor shower tonight!" Comic jittered as he cradled his telescope close to his chest as he slowly treked up the hill in short strides as his companion sauntered ahead of him. Damn the others long legs.  
Soon enough they reached the top of the hill Comic gazing adoringly up at the sky while Honey spread a blanket out and ploped down, watching Comic with amusement. "I didn’t know you could act like my bro." He teased.  
Comic glared back at Honey before huffing, trying to ignore when Honey snickered at another similarity as he adjusted the telescope and returned to the blanket. Honey pulled Comic into his lap and nuzzled against Comic's neck, before nipping at him. "come on not now." Comic giggled.  
"the shower wont start for a few hours yet. Lets pass the time." Honey purred as deft hands slipped beneath the blue hoodie to trace over white ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> What should the pairing for the next prompt be? Let me know by commenting! See you tomorrow.
> 
> ~Mellasaphian


End file.
